Beneath a Waning Moon was Bound
by Phoenix-Talon
Summary: After accidentally saving a European sorceress's life, Sesshomaru is stuck with an immortal human who by magical law has to serve him till she saves his life. He wants revenge, she wants to find her mentor's tree. Neither will get out of this easily. S/OC
1. The Demon and the Lady

**AN: I started this fanfiction a while back, but then deleted it cuz I didn't like how my writing was turning out, and I noticed my main character was becoming very Sui-ish. Urgh. So now, here it is, revamped to its new glory! Plus, the Inuyasha manga series has ended, so I figure I can mess with the universe with absolutely no qualms! Yay! I love reviews and constructive criticism, but if you flame me, I'll simply use the flame for a nice barbecue which you won't be invited to.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha…I think. Last time I checked anyway. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oniisan!"

Sesshoumaru threw his brother's mate a dirty look as he glided past them. Apparently Inuyasha had wedded himself to the wench. Disgusting. But that was no excuse for the human girl to dare call him 'brother.'

Sesshoumaru continued to glide across the sky, Jaken clinging to his fur. He'd visited Rin briefly, shoving her the kimono he'd gotten. She never took care of herself properly. As he disappeared into the distance, a bright red phoenix passed him by. Sesshoumaru paid it no heed.

XXXXXX

The phoenix circled once, then spiraled down into the forest. It landed on a branch, cocking its head interestedly. It was observing a woman knelt upon the ground. She had her hands in the earth, and her eyes were closed. She whispered words to herself. The phoenix waited patiently for her to finish, and then fluttered slightly when she stood.

The woman glanced up at the bird. "Well, Rheatha, how does it look from above?"

The phoenix shimmered in a bath of crimson light, and then reappeared as a young girl. She wore a bright red tunic, her wavy red hair only slightly darker. She grinned.

"Looks nice," She commented. "But I see no magic Merlin trees."

"Mordred moved it here," The woman muttered. "I _know_ he did. I figured out his stupid riddle…but where?"

"We have plenty of time to find it," The girl called Rheatha yawned. "And especially you, darling Lysria, you have all the time in the world!"

Lysria exhaled, blowing a curly strand of blonde hair out of her face. "I want to find him as soon as possible," She said, worrying her lip. "I can feel Mordred's presence. He's looking for me, I know it."

"He won't find you," Rheatha said confidently.

"He will," Lysria said just as confidently. "And when he does…" Her eyes clouded.

"I don't want to think about it. Let's just focus on setting up camp."

XXXXX

Nighttime was Lysria's favorite time. Especially in the moonlight. Rheatha was conked out of course, she rarely could stay up at night. Lysria sighed, gazing at the moon.

Immortality…it was her gift and her curse. She'd been alive for over a thousand years.

Ever since Camelot had fallen, she'd traveled all over Europe, frantically trying to find the tree Nimue had sealed Merlin in. But Mordred, who was after her own power (and much more than that), had taken the tree, and had hid it somewhere here. Somewhere in this land.

She sighed again. She was rather amused at the villagers' condemnations and fear of her. In their mythology, she looked like one of the _oni_, who were said to have bright yellow hair. In Camelot, she certainly wasn't the beauty, that honor belonged to Queen Guinevere. But she had had many suitors, even though she was Merlin's apprentice. That tended to intimidate people. It certainly intimidated her.

She recalled the conditions of her curse. She was immortal, but if a fairy or demon tried to kill her, she could die. Those were the conditions. It had been a deathbed curse, which were always the strongest. She gripped her scepter. This land was crawling with magical folk, with demons. She needed to be on her guard.

But before she could try and fall asleep, the night was brightened. Mordred had come for her.

XXXXX

Sesshoumaru rarely slept. Only when he was mortally injured. He spend his time contemplating, thinking of his next move. He stood on a cliff, overlooking the forest.

He heard a cry in the night. Someone was in trouble. He ignored them.

Then he saw the sparks, the flashes of powerful magic. He could smell it, magic of the foulest and purest kind. It burned his nose with its power. His eyes narrowed.

"What on earth is going on?" Jaken huffed joining him. Sesshoumaru didn't respond. He turned and began to walk away.

But before he could do so, he saw a scarlet phoenix take to the sky from that spot. It flew towards him, faster than any bird he'd seen before. It spoke.

"Lysria, jump!"

And then a woman, an obvious foreigner, leapt from the woods, higher than any mortal could. She grabbed the bird's proffered talon and they began to slowly make their escape. He watched them fly towards him. He raised an eyebrow. They careened onto the cliff, almost smashing into him.

He glared at them.

The woman was tangled up in her odd garb and the phoenix's feathers. "Oh…" She winced. She then glanced at him, and swore.

"Rheatha! You led us straight into a demon, you idiot bird!" She gave him a fierce stare. "Stay back, demon."

Sesshoumaru looked bored.

But then her attacker, a strange looking man appeared. He wore strange clothes too, in the same style as the woman. His eyes were an unnatural violet, his face pale and gaunt.

"Hiding behind a demon?" He smirked. "How cowardly."

The woman snarled.

"Step aside, demon. This is no business of yours." The man commanded.

Sesshoumaru really had no interest in the matter. If the man wanted to kill this strange foreign girl, it was no concern of his. But Sesshoumaru didn't like being ordered about in that condescending tone. He was also curious to try out this man's power, which was obviously strong.

Jaken was spluttering. "How dare you speak that way to my lord and master!"

"I will say this once more. Step aside," The man's violet eyes flashed dangerously.

Sesshoumaru slowly drew Bakusaiga. He decided that he wanted to test this man's abilities.

The man's eyes narrowed. "Fine. Have it your way." He then lunged.

His power was great, but it was no match for the Bakusaiga. The man obviously didn't expect power of this magnitude from a demon. He stepped back, staring at Sesshoumaru with a new, calculating gaze. He then attempted to dart around Sesshoumaru, aiming a killing blast towards the woman. Sesshoumaru, annoyed that the man was trying to avoid the fight, deflected the blast with Bakusaiga. The man inhaled deeply.

"We will meet again," He said, starting to disappear. "Remember my name, demon. It will be the last thing you know. I am Mordred, son of Arthur."

Sesshoumaru really didn't give a damn. But then Mordred vanished.

Sesshoumaru idly turned towards the woman. She stared at him. He ignored her, and began to walk past.

Suddenly, a great clanking overshot them. Sesshoumaru blinked as large silver cuffs encircled the woman's wrist, slamming shut. The woman's mouth dropped open. She whipped around towards Sesshoumaru.

"YOU IDIOT!"


	2. The Game Begins

**AN: If Lysria and Rheatha speak in italics, it means they're speaking in English, just FYI. **

**Leh Star****- Thank you for reviewing! AHHHHHHHH!! (runs from mutant Chihuahuas)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the mythology referenced.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lysria was beyond furious. That stupid, idiotic, moronic demon had butted into _her_ business! He'd deflected Mordred's blow, WHICH she could've easily deflected, thereby saving her life. Damn it!

For now her life belonged to him.

"Damn you, you fool!" She shrieked. "Do you have any idea what you just did?"

The demon quirked an eyebrow irately. Lysria was too upset to notice him much, but Rheatha certainly made note of how attractive he was.

But Lysria was on a roll. "Unwillingly, you saved my life! Do you know who I am? I'm a Mage! By the Laws of magic, I can't leave your side till I return the life debt! Damn you to the seven hells!" She actually stomped her foot.

The demon didn't look at all interested or sympathetic to her plight. "Who was that demon who attacked?" He said, in a low, aristocratic voice. Rheatha observed with delight that it was quite seductive. She glanced at Lysria eagerly but Lysria was still fuming.

"It wasn't a demon," Lysria spat. "That was Mordred. He's from the same land I come from. He's part fairy, and he's gained quite a bit of nasty power."

XXXXXX

Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply. The same strange smell was still on the wind. If he left now, he could follow it. He started to tread away.

The human sorceress was following him.

He narrowed his eyes. He shot her a cold glare that usually staved off most demons. The girl merely returned the glare as fiercely as she could, with a little bit of loathing mixed in.

"Be gone," He snarled impatiently.

"I _can't_," She snapped. "Were you not listening?" She held up her hands. Sesshoumaru stared at the silver arm cuffs encircling each wrist.

"Until I save your life, I have to follow you and serve you," She said bitterly. "Part of the Laws of magic."

Sesshoumaru was about to strike this irritating woman down and be done with it when something occurred to him. "You have to serve me?"

She ground her teeth. "For the time being."

Sesshoumaru considered. "Very well. You seem to know this Mordred well. Take me to him."

The girl stared at him in shock. "What?! Are you out of your mind? Mordred has powers you haven't even dreamed of!"

Sesshoumaru obviously knew this, otherwise he wouldn't be interested in fighting him. He only said, "Now."

She snarled angrily. The silver cuffs on her wrists glowed. She winced and knelt to the ground. She stuck her hands in the earth, and exhaled deeply. She closed her eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked annoyed and was about to say something, when the phoenix spoke.

"She's doing it, demon lord, just be patient."

He fell back, watching her.

Her lips moved with unsaid words. She certainly was strange-looking, an obvious foreigner. Tendrils and tendrils of golden curly hair, pale skin, wide eyes. She was also taller than most of the women here, and her nose was rather long. Sesshoumaru also didn't smell the telltale scent of mortality upon her, which was odd. He wondered about it, as he watched her.

Finally, she stood. She said resentfully, "Mordred is on the move. He's gone now, but I'm certain he'll return with more power. You've made a very nasty enemy, demon."

Jaken spluttered again. "How dare you address my Master thusly! This is none other than the great master of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"I'm not impressed, imp," the woman said loftily to him. "I come from what was once the greatest kingdom on earth, Camelot. _I_ am the apprentice to Merlin, the Lady Lysria du Avalon. I serve only the sleeping King Arthur, the greatest king there ever was and will be, when he returns."

"Incorrect, mage," Sesshoumaru said. "You serve me now."

The girl, Lysria, looked furious at the comment, but didn't argue.

XXXXXX

Lysria was feeling extremely bad-tempered. After showing the demon lord the correct path to follow, he immediately set off to track Mordred. She shook her head scathingly. Fool. So wrapped up in his vanity and arrogance, it had completely escaped him that Mordred had only been toying with him. Lysria had seen Mordred _really_ fight, and it was no small matter. She knew he'd only been testing the demon lord's strength. She didn't plan on telling this to him; he wanted to be a fool, well then, let him! She had her own agenda to follow. She bit her lip. How was she to find Merlin's tree if she was stuck serving some pompous demon?

Rheatha fluttered down, landing on Lysria's shoulder. Lysria idly stroked her.

"_Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events!_" Rheatha said brightly, speaking in English.

"_Interesting?!_" Lysria fumed. "_Pfah! I don't know what kind of grudge the fates have against me—but forcing me to serve a demon?! And you can tell by his arrogance he plans on using it to his best advantage! Ugh, I hate demons. They're just like fairies back home, conniving and manipulative._"

"_Conniving and manipulative he may be, but ugly he very well is not,_" Rheatha added dreamily. "_Just look at that hair and those eyes!_"

Lysria snorted. Rheatha was flirt, sporting with as many men as she could possibly find. There'd only been one man Lysria may have loved, but he had died long ago. Besides, most of her power stemmed from her purity. Virginity was always a good lightning rod for magic; it was able to disperse it evenly and powerfully.

But Rheatha did have a point. He wasn't handsome in the usual sense, but very beautiful. Silver hair…strange amber eyes…he was tall, too. Long, aristocratic fingers…hmm. But all of that was just eaten up by his bloody arrogance. Lysria could hardly stand it.

The demon suddenly stopped. Lysria stiffened. She sensed his presence.

"Have you caught his scent, milord?" The little imp inquired.

The demon didn't answer, but Lysria saw his nose quiver as he inhaled. She shivered, sensing his aura. "He will be here, soon."

They were not disappointed. In a whirlwind of black ash, Mordred appeared, smiling churlishly.

"Ah, the great demon Lord Sesshoumaru," He smirked. "And the lovely Lady Lysria. I know it hasn't been long, but I must say, your presence has been sorely missed."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Lysria scowled.

"Had to find out about your new ally, my dear," Mordred said pointedly to Lysria. "Demons are a terrible thorn in my side, and I have a feeling this one will be even more so."

"He's _not_ my ally," Lysria said hotly.

"Doesn't matter my dear, he is in my way, he will be destroyed," Mordred said smoothly. He grinned toothily.

"But first…I needed to figure out Lord Sesshoumaru's….Achilles' heel, so to speak," He chuckled. "And what a surprise it was when I discovered it."

Sesshoumaru began to draw the Bakusaiga.

"Oh, ready to fight already? Well, I'll oblige you!" Mordred drew a black scythe from his waist, and charged.

The blades hit each other head on, with a wicked flash. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed further as his sword was pushed back, Mordred's eyes glittering wickedly.

"Surprised?" He taunted. "Surely you didn't think I had used my full powers last time!"

A shining flash of light erupted, shoving Mordred backwards. He snarled angrily, looking for the source. It was Lysria, both hands clasped around her scepter, a powerful burst of energy coming forth. She took a deep breath, and shouted something in a strange language, more energy beams exploding from the scepter.

Sesshoumaru turned towards her. She smiled smugly.

"Stay out of the way," He ordered, turning back towards Mordred.

And then, Lysria was infuriated all over again. She wasn't some damned damsel in distress!

Their blades clashed together, back and forth, in dangerous sort of dance. Mordred was laughing.

"Very good, demon!" He applauded. "I must say, I am impressed. But remember that Achilles' heel I mentioned?"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. What was it with fools who simply wanted to chat during a fight? Naraku had had the same irritating habit

"You see, I have something you desperately want, lord demon," He mocked. A glowing ball of light appeared. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

It was Rin, trapped in some sort of energy cage. She cried out when she saw him. "Lord Sesshoumaru, help me!"

"Imagine my surprise that a powerful demon such as you would have a little human girl as your ward," Mordred chuckled.

Sesshoumaru attacked him once more, using almost all of his force. Mordred laughed again.

"I love games," He sneered, the energy cage suddenly disappearing at the snap of his fingers. "Perhaps a little game of tag is in order? Catch me if you can, demon." Black ash filled the air, and Mordred disappeared.

"He's got Rin!" Jaken wailed, completely losing his head. "Oh milord, what are we to do now?"

Sesshoumaru rounded on Lysria. "Why has he taken her?" He snarled.

For once, Lysria did not look angry at him. She looked worried. "That is Mordred's way. Once you anger him, he will seek out the best ways for revenge. But taking a little girl…" She collapsed.

"Find him," Sesshoumaru snarled again. "Find him once more, so I can kill him."

"Of course," Lysria said distractedly, shoving her hands into the earth. She closed her eyes once more. Her brow furrowed.

"He's not here."

"Obviously," Sesshoumaru snapped.

"No, I mean he's not _here_. Not in this land. He's left this country," Lysria bit her lip, twirling a golden curl around her finger.

"Where would he be then?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Lysria frowned again. "He's toying with us…Rheatha, what do you think?"

"I think we better get moving," Rheatha said briskly. She turned to Sesshoumaru. "Don't fear for the girl, my lord. Mordred will not hurt her. She is bait, set up for us to chase him."

"He will regret crossing paths with Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken declared furiously.

"He's gone to the mountains…" Lysria said suddenly. "I can tell. Far from here. I will take us there." She stretched out her hands. Rheatha took it easily. Sesshoumaru stared at it till Lysria sighed impatiently and grabbed his hand herself. Jaken squawked and leapt onto Sesshoumaru's fur. She closed her eyes and murmured something in an ancient tongue.

All four of them disappeared.


End file.
